Une question existentielle
by Aokai
Summary: OS C'est bien connu, Luffy n'a jamais été très intelligent. Et s'il se mettait à chercher la réponse à la question existentielle?


**Une question existentielle**

Luffy tournait en rond, imperturbable, sur le pont. La chose la plus étonnante était qu'il arborait sur son visage un air concentré. Et pour le capitaine pirate, le voir avec cette tête là, c'était comme le voir faire un régime à base de légumes : impossible. On pouvait deviner que quelque chose le tiraillait. Il semblait chercher une réponse à une question mais sans succès.

Pour connaître la raison de son trouble, il faut remonter quelques jours auparavant, avant que l'équipage du chapeau de paille ne parte dans le Nouveau Monde.

_L'adolescent se trouvait encore une fois sur un pont, mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas celui du Thousand Sunny, mais celui du navire Kuja._

_Des dizaines de femmes entouraient le jeune capitaine, dont une qui était réputée pour sa grande beauté. Cette dernière, le rouge aux joues, donnait les dernières recommandations de voyage au détenteur de son cœur._

_« J'ai oublié de te préciser que ton sac contient 500 habits de change, 1000 paniers-repas, une réserve de mouchoirs et de serviettes pour 5 ans, de l'eau potable et des goûters pour 3 ans, des couverts en argents, des… _

_« Tu pouvais pas faire plus léger ?! » S'exclama une vieille femme, un bâton en forme de serpent à la main. Cette dernière s'avérait être la grand-mère adoptive de l'impératrice Kuja._

_Luffy semblait complètement inaffecté par toutes les attentions qu'il recevait de la capitaine corsaire. Celle-ci se détourna du brun, comme gênée par ce qu'elle allait lui dire._

_« Luffy, quand tu reviendras, nous nous marierons et nous aurons beaucoup d'enfants. »_

_« Mais je veux pas me marier ! »_

_Après cela avait suivi les habituels au revoir avant que l'adolescent accoste sur Sabaody et retrouve ses amis._

C'était ce souvenir qui rendait pensif le détenteur du chapeau de paille. Résolu qu'il n'arriverait pas à trouver la solution à son problème tout seul, il partit en direction de l'infirmerie à grand pas. Il savait que pour la question qu'il se posait, Chopper serait le mieux placé pour lui répondre.

Lorsque son capitaine poussa la porte de son bureau, le petit renne se retourna étonné. Il ne savait pas pourquoi est ce que le jeune homme viendrait le voir puisqu'il n'avait pas été blessé dernièrement.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, Luffy ? » Son vis-à-vis hocha la tête, prêt à sortir ce qui lui restait dans la tête.

« Chopper, tu es le meilleur docteur que je connaisse, alors je pense que tu pourras m'aider. » Le capitaine continua en ignorant la gêne du docteur qui se traduisait par des mots qui ne correspondaient pas à ses actions. « Comment on fait les bébés ? »

Le mangeur du fruit de l'homme fut plus qu'étonné par cette question. L'adolescent avait maintenant 19 ans. Il devait bien avoir entendu parler de la reproduction, non ? Mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Le chapeau de paille semblait le plus sérieux du monde, presque autant que lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses nakamas.

« Et bien, euh… Tu as sûrement déjà vu deux den-den mushi l'un au dessus de l'autre non ? » Luffy acquiesça. C'est vrai, il avait déjà vu ça. Mais à l'époque, il avait cru que c'était un moyen de se faire un câlin, étant donné que ces gastéropodes n'avaient pas de bras. « Et bien en fait, c'est parce qu'ils sont en train de se reproduire, de faire un baby den-den mushi. »

Le jeune homme semblait perplexe et pencha sa tête sur le côté. « Donc il suffit que je me mette sur le dos de quelqu'un pour faire un bébé ?

« Non pas vraiment, et puis ça ne peut pas être n'importe qui, il faut que ça soit un homme et une femme. »

Mais le brun n'avait pas écouté et était sorti sans entendre la réponse du petit renne.

En sortant de l'infirmerie, Luffy n'était pas très avancé sur sa question. C'était aussi facile que ça de faire un bébé ? Mais pourtant il avait déjà porté Nami sur son dos et il ne s'était rien passé…

Il décida alors de demander à son ami le plus proche, la personne sur qui il pouvait toujours compté et qui le comprenait le mieux : son second, Zoro.

Comme à son habitude, l'épéiste soulevait des haltères dans la vigie quand Luffy se laissa tomba sur son dos. Zoro se retourna, le regardant en soulevant un sourcil, une question silencieuse qui demandait ce que son capitaine faisait.

« Je regarde si on peut avoir un bébé. »

Zoro continua tranquillement son exercice jusqu'à ce que l'information monte au cerveau.

« QUOI ?! » Il se leva précipitamment, faisant tomber l'adolescent de son dos. Celui-ci le regarda, étonné, et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant d'expliquer la situation à son second.

« Chopper m'a dit que pour faire les bébés fallait faire comme les den-den mushi et se mettre l'un sur l'autre. » Luffy répondit comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde et une goutte d'embarras s'échappa de l'arrière du crâne de l'homme aux cheveux verts devant le ton de son capitaine.

Mais le bretteur reprit ses esprits et le regardait, choqué, il agrippait son cœur qui battait à tout rompre à cause de la peur que lui avait causé son supérieur.

« Mais apparemment il s'est trompé vu qu'on a pas eu de bébé. » Luffy se tenait le menton, perplexe, puis regarda l'épéiste. « Tu sais comment on fait les bébés toi Zoro ? »

Son vis-à-vis rougit un peu mais, grâce à sa grande discipline, reprit son calme. Ce n'était pas forcément un sujet facile sur lequel converser, encore moins avec son capitaine qui avait le quotient intellectuel d'une moule trop cuite mangée avec des frites. L'homme aux cheveux verts opta alors pour la solution de facilité et de sécurité. Il n'allait lui révéler qu'une partie de vérité qui l'arrangerait.

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il faut un garçon et une fille pour faire un bébé. »

Le visage de l'adolescent s'illumina. « C'est pour ça que ça a pas marché avec toi ! Bah si t'en sais pas plus, je vais demander à quelqu'un d'autre. » Zoro soupira, soulagé d'être libéré de ce poids. Maintenant, c'était le problème de la personne qui allait se faire interroger après et plus le sien.

Luffy continua son périple à la recherche de la réponse universelle de la question ultime. La personne suivante qu'il croisa fut Franky, et après avoir posé la question, la réponse que le cyborg lui donna le rendit encore plus confus.

« C'est 42. La réponse est 42. C'est la réponse à toutes les questions. »

Le capitaine décida d'ignorer cette réponse et continua. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'un homme devait aller sur le dos d'une femme. Ca ne l'avançait pas beaucoup…

Alors qu'il avançait sur le ponton, il vit Usopp, assit sur la rambarde en train de pêcher. Le brun courut vers lui. « Usopp ! Tu sais comment on fait les bébés ? »

Le sniper recracha quoi que ce soit de liquide qu'il avait dans la bouche, faillit lâcher sa canne à pêche et tomber dans l'eau tandis que ses yeux lui sortaient des orbites. Il se retourna vers le chapeau de paille et se frotta la nuque, embarrassé.

« Ben… Euh… C'est très simple ! Quand un papa et une maman s'aiment très fort, le papa va dans le jardin secret de la maman et une abeille va butiner la fleur. Neuf mois plus tard, une cigogne vient déposer un bébé dans la cheminée et voilà ! » Le menteur suait à grosses gouttes et espérait que son explication suffise à son capitaine.

« J'ai pas bien compris le passage avec l'abeille qui va butiner la fleur. Les abeilles butinent tous les jours des fleurs, c'est même comme ça qu'on fait le miel ! Et puis, pas toutes les filles ont un jardin secret non ? Nami et Robin habitent sur un navire, elles peuvent pas cacher de jardin… »

Le jeune homme au long nez le regarda, sidéré. _Il sait comment on fait le miel mais pas comment on fait les bébés… C'est bien Luffy ça. _Pensa Usopp.

« L'écoutes pas, il dit n'importe quoi ! » cria Nami qui avait entendu leur conversation. Elle était sur le pont supérieur, en train de bronzer au soleil quand elle avait entendu la question de son capitaine. Elle avait écouté discrètement, intrigué par ce qu'allait répondre le tireur d'élite. Elle descendit les escaliers et se posta devant Luffy , prête à tout lui expliquer.

« Pour commencer, pour faire un bébé il faut qu'il y ait un spermatozoïde et un ovule. Lorsqu'ils s'assemblent, ils font des cellules qui vont évoluer en embryon puis en fœtus et enfin en bébé. Les spermatozoïdes viennent du… »

L'adolescent ne comprenait absolument rien à ce que lui décrivait sa navigatrice. Les seuls mots qu'il avait compris étaient « bébé » et « assemblent ».

Mais la rousse ne put finir son explication scientifique car une main sortit de son épaule dans une explosion de pétales et vint se plaquer sur sa bouche, l'empêchant ainsi de parler.

Le chapeau de paille se retourna pour se trouver face à l'archéologue de son équipage, celle qui avait empêché la jeune fille de continuer son explication.

« Tu sais comment on fait toi, Robin ? » demanda l'adolescent.

L'interpellée fit un petit sourire amical à son capitaine avant de lui répondre. « Il suffit que deux personnes s'aiment et qu'ils soient tous les deux prêts avant de se décider. »

Le brun sembla se contenter de cette réponse car il hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif et alla s'installer sur la proue de son bateau, sa place attitrée.

La question existentielle du miracle de la vie ne fut plus jamais posée à bord du Thousand Sunny.


End file.
